


Not All Reunions are Happy Ones

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Da;i Compaions, Death, M/M, Qun, Tal-Vashoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13





	Not All Reunions are Happy Ones

It was another cool night at Skyhold. Dagon sat at his desk signing papers when he noticed an envelope with Leliannas seal on it hiding under the stack. He broke the wax seal, leaning back in his chair to read it. It was a report; he'd been attempting to locate the Qunari who had taken him and had failed where Lelianna had succeeded. Her scouts had found him in the Hissing wastes with a company of Qunari.

Dagon stood, racing down to the library. Dorian was in his chair, sipping some wine when Dagon charged up to him. Dorian looked at the elf; he was beyond frazzled, out of breath and looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Amatus...Is everything alright?" Dagon shook his head and explained beofre running to Bull, Sera and Tamlen

Tamlen rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning as he spoke. “What do you mean we a re leaving?”

"Get your stuff. We leave for the wastes now!"

Dagon gathered up some items for his pack before dressing in his armour and heading to the stables. Tamlen was already waiting by the building on his hart. Dagon brought his horse out, mounting it and riding to the gates where Sera and Bull were waiting atop their horses. Dagon needed as much support from his family as possible right now. Tamlen was ready to help dish out the punishment the Qunari needed for what they had done. Dagon was grateful to Bull and Sera as well for joining them so late at night.

They rode out of Skyhold's gate until they needed to rest. Even then Dagon refused to rest. Every time they stopped, he would maybe get an hour or two of sleep. Eventually they reached the area in the waste Lelianna had marked on his map. Ryi was here. They left their horses at the camp, making their way into the endless known as the wastes. They spent night wandering about until they ran into a Qunari scout. Dagon took him down, getting the information he needed before snapping his neck.

Ryi was camping out in a gorge near them. Dagon booked it in the camps supposed direction. They team reached the camp by day break. Cliffs and rocky structures surrounded them. Tamlen watched Dagon as his personality slowly changed. Dagon could feel the anger within him building as they approached the camp. He did not listen to the others as he mowed down the Qunari as they approached him. Dagon was lost to the world. He cared only that his hands were soaked in blood, Qunari blood. He felt free, no, powerful as he slaughtered them.

"What's with herald?! He's actin odd?!"

"Not really. Ataashi always acted like this."

Both Sera and Tamlen looked at the Qunari with raised eyebrows. "Ataashi???"

"That's what I call him."

The three returned their attention to the fight. Dagon reached Ryi at last. Besides the Qunari was a Saarebas. It was short and scrawny, most likely a human or elf forced into the Qun. He charged at the Qunari, roaring as he jumped, slashing down at him. Ryi dodged kicking Dagon in the side. Dagon hit the ground, rolling onto his side and spitting out sand. Ryi laughed.

"Haha! So this is the mighty Tal-Vashoth that leads the Inquisition?! How pathetic!"

Dagon slowly got to his feet. He glared at Ryi. "I am not pathetic!" He charged at the Qunari. "You are!!!"

Ryi made a simple gesture with his hand that summoned his Saarebas to his side. Dagon fought against it's attacks; he missed and was hit, the force of the spell sending him flying into the cliff side. He screamed, as he body slammed into the rock face. He fell, landing face first into the sand. Ryi waited for a few moments before sending Saarebas to finish him off. Dagon acted quickly and by using a smoke bomb, escape the mages attacks. He came up behind Ryi placing a dagger at his back and one on his throat.

"Why? I want to know why you took me."

"You showed potential. That is all."

Dagon yelled at the Qunari as he slashed his throat, decapitating him as he pulled away. He watched the Qunari's head roll about for a few moments before approaching the Saarebas. He stood in front of him with his daggers drawn, blood dripping off the tips staining the sandy ground beneath him. The Saarebas pointed at him with a shaky hand, grunting. Tamlen, Bull and Sera finally caught up. Watching Dagon as he approached the Mage. Dagon dropped his blades and reach out. He grabbed the mask lifting it off. He dropped the mask staring at the Saarebas. The Saarebas was an elf. He stood, staring at the elf's face in shock. After a few moments, he cut the stitches keeping the elf's lips semi shut. He knew this face and the scars embedded into the skin. The calm and kind green eyes.

_"They are called Halla my dear Fen." A soft smile looking down upon him. "Perhaps you'll be like me and maybe become the clans first...or, like your mother. So strong and a warrior, maybe even a rouge."_

"F-father?"

Tears blurred his visions he spoke. The elf reached out gently touching his face. He smiled as Dagon took his hand. It had been twenty-four years since they had last laid eyes upon each other...or had it?

~*~

Dagon refused to be near anyone upon returning to the main camp. Dorian had arrived with a few others while they had been away. He was terrified by Dagons reaction to the letter he had received and had decided to come see him. Dagon was pacing back and forth on the camps boundaries; clearly he was in distress. Dagon had remembered a Saarebas he had one met; his father was said Saarebas. He had allowed his father to be abused, he never stopped it and he felt like shit. They were to leave that night and at first, he refused to even speak with Dorian but now he curled up in the humans lap sobbing. Even upon arriving at Skyhold did he have issues with being close to anyone. He limited time with everyone aside from his advisors. He now locked the door to his quarters. He slowly became worse at eating meals at decent times let alone actually eating. He ignored the sound of flapping wings until a pair of hands appeared on his desk. He looked up, meeting Tei'lon's eyes.

"You've been up here long enough. Just come and eat something."

Dagon shook his head. "I'm not hun-"

"Hungry? I've heard Tamlen say the same. Dagon. Come and eat or I'll bring it to you."

Dagon watched Tei'lon as he moved to the balconey, shifting into a Raven and flying down to gardens. Dagon relented and decided to join the others. His father had forgiven him; maybe it was time to accept what had happened and move on.

~*~

They had destroyed any chance of a Qunari alliance after they had sacrificed the dreadnought. Dagon felt terrible about making Bull Tal-Vashoth. Bull reminded his "Ataashi" that not all Tal-Vashoth were crazy. Dagon went to the main hall to find his father flirting with one of the elven girls he'd seen on a daily bases.

"Oh, He'lon!"

"I mean it. You shouldn't doubt yourself so."

Dagon found that he was happier now that the people he cared about were. Supposedly, his father and the elf were expecting. He didn't really care about his fathers love life, only if he was happy. It'd been three months since they'd found him and since he discovered Ryi had gone Tal-Vashoth. He headed to the tavern. He found Bull in his usual spot and walked up to him.

"Hey, Ataashi. Need something?"

"Just checking in. I'm still sorry about that happened."

"You look like you need to talk. Come with me."

Dagon followed Bull to the ramparts. The two chatted for a while about that had occurred. Bull turned his head slightly as two guards attacked him. Dagon watched as the two guards and Bull fought with Bull being the victorious one. "

Ya, ya my soul is dust and yours is scattered all over the ground."

"Is it bad? Do you need bandages?"

"Nah, I've been dosing up on the antidote since the Coast so it shouldn't bleed to bad."

"That's good to hear."

"Ya, gotta te-"

Suddenly screaming could be heard from the main hall. Dagon bolted for the building. He ran inside to find Dorian, Vivinne, Solas and Lelianna standing around dead guards, Ben-hassrath agents. He could see two casualties, he wished he hadn't seen the third. He father lay motionless against the wall with a sword in his heart. Dagon fell to his knees. This couldn't be happening and yet it was. He had only just got his father back and the Qun had already taken him back.

-

They held a service for his father. Dagon changed for the worse. He slowly stopped speaking to Dorian. He kept everyone far from his heart. Yet, Dorian somehow managed to break down his walls again. He stayed with Dagon during his time of grief. Maybe Dagon had been wrong, maybe he was allowed some sort of happiness in these dark times. However, it would take him a while to get over this, "reunion".


End file.
